


if I could begin to be half of what you think of me

by whipbatch



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dating, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Realization, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wooing, aziraphale wants to be wooed, but they're both idiots, crowley obliges, they'll get there in the end though don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whipbatch/pseuds/whipbatch
Summary: Aziraphale wants to be properly wooed and romanced. Crowley sees his chance and is determined to pull all the tricks to make his angels happy. Gifts, flowers, chocolate, dates, he'll do anything to finally show the angel how much he loves him.They're both idiots but it's going to have the happiest and soppiest of endings, I promise.As always, not beta-ed and English is not my first language, apologies if I made any mistakes.Title taken from "Love like you" from Steven Universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have NO IDEA how long this is going to be but I will finish it in the next few days, I promise. Please let me know what you think of it!

**PRESENT DAY**

It's been two weeks. Two full weeks and Aziraphale still had no idea what was going on. 

To be honest, every day after the not-so-much-Apocalypse and the stunt they pulled on Heaven and Hell was a bit strange. Crowley has been reluctant to leave the angel's side and Aziraphale caught himself seeking the demon's presence even more often than before. Their interactions had changed, but Aziraphale had considered that to be normal after all they've been through – it wasn't unusual to be a bit more affectionate and friendly with one another after almost losing their beloved earth and a dear companion.

But whatever was going on with the demon now was different. His behaviour towards Aziraphale had changed so fundamentally and the angel had no idea why. It wasn't that the demon had never been friendly or thoughtful in his actions towards Aziraphale – but he had never behaved like that before. He had no idea what to make of the presents, the invitations, the touches, the FLOWERS! Crowley practically fulfilled every wish the angel had before he had even uttered the words and every time Aziraphale wanted to talk about it or say 'thank you', Crowley shrugged it off or kept him from talking by hissing until the angel closed his mouth again.

A small,but persistent voice in the back of Aziraphale's mind told him that Crowley's behaviour could be read as outright romantic and maybe, just MAYBE he wanted the angel to be his – Aziraphale shook his head to stop himself from finishing that thought. Surely the demon wouldn't be interested in such things and he was convinced that even if Crowley was open to the ideas of love and romance, it wouldn't be with him. Aziraphale took another sip of his cocoa and sighed. He knew he had to talk to the demon about the strange interactions they've had the last two weeks and he knew he had to do it soon. 

Aziraphale knew that Crowley had booked them a table at the Ritz because the demon had instructed him to be dressed in his 'best suit' and be ready by six – that's what he always said whenever they had dinner there. 

While laying out his clothes for later, the angel still thought about Crowley's strange behaviour. He had to talk to him tonight. He tried thinking about ways to ease Crowley into the conversation because the angel knew if he just started talking about it straight away the demon would flee immediately. Aziraphale furrowed his brows in concentration and sighed again. It wouldn't be easy, but he had to do it.

**TWO WEEKS AGO**

It was a normal Tuesday, nothing out of the ordinary. Crowley had picked up Aziraphale from his bookshop to take him out for lunch and they've found a small, cosy bistro that served great pasta and had a decent wine menu. 

As always, Aziraphale indulged in a full meal while Crowley ordered a double espresso and was seemingly content with watching the angel eat and listening to everything he had to say.

Just when the waitress brought the desserts to their table (two slices of tiramisu since Aziraphale knew Crowley had a sweet tooth), a man sneaked up behind her and held a big flower bouquet under her nose, startling her.

“Oh dear lord”, she exclaimed, almost dropping her plates and hastily putting them on the table. She turned around and started smiling.  
“Ben, dear”, she beamed. “You shouldn't scare me like that”.

The man smiled. “You're working late again love”, he replied. “Besides, I gotta spoil my girlfriend a little, you know?”

The waitress smile grew even wider. “Oh you shouldn't have! Besides, I'm done now.” She turned around to Aziraphale and Crowley. “Enjoy your desserts, gentlemen”, she said before taking her boyfriend's hand and walking away, smelling at the roses and smiling up towards him.

“Oh dear lord, how sweet”, Aziraphale breathed, his eyes still following the besotted couple. “To love and be loved like that, so open and affectionate! Oh, to be wooed and romanced like that by someone, I would love that!”, he said more to himself.

Crowley almost choked on his tiramisu. “What did you say angel?”, he sputtered.

“Oh!Uh...nothing!”. The angel blushed. “Think nothing of it. Let's enjoy dessert and then go back to the bookshop, I need to do some inventory on my poetry section.”

Crowley hummed, seemingly accepting the angel's plea to change topic but deeply lost in thought himself.

..........

After he had returned to his flat, Crowley allowed himself to process everything properly. The angel's words were still resonating in his head. 'Oh to be wooed and romanced like that by SOMEONE', Aziraphale had said. But what did he mean with 'someone'? Was there someone else willing to woo his angel? Crowley hissed violently at the thought. If the angel wanted to be romanced and wooed properly, there was only one option – Crowley had to do it himself. He wasn't going to let some stranger take his angel away, not after being in love with him for six millennia. He would pull every trick in the book if he had to – but he would give his angel all the romance he wanted and more to win him over, this was his one (and probably only) chance.

Crowley pulled out his smartphone and started looking for tips and tricks to woo someone. He made notes of everything he found, even the stuff he found in those ridiculous women's forums. He wrote down everything about buying thoughtful gifts, date invitations, love letters, the language of flowers (he had to admit that was kind of fascinating), how to properly touch your crush and everything else he could find. 

Crowley was so absorbed in his research and making plans that he didn't have time to be nervous at all. He knew he had to do everything he could to win the angel over and he was determined to do everything perfectly. 

He picked up the phone and dialled Aziraphale's number before he could develop second thoughts. After two rings, Aziraphale picked up. “Mind you, we are very closed at this time of the day and week”, the angel said disapprovingly.

“Uh, erm”, Crowley stuttered, suddenly nervous. “It's me, angel.”

“Oh, hello Crowley”, Aziraphale replied pleasantly. “How are you doing? Is something wrong? We've just seen each other today”, he continued, sounding worried.

“N-nuh-no”, Crowley mumbled. “I-I..I just wanted to ask if you are free tomorrow afternoon? I managed to get us a table at the restaurant in Kensington that serves those scones you like so much for tea. If that's....if that's OK for you?”

“That sounds delightful”, the angel exclaimed. “We haven't been there in ages! Well, at least not after the...well I'm looking forward to it!”

“Splendid, I'll pick you up at four. Don't be late”, Crowley said and hung up before the angel had any chance to reply.

With a snap of his fingers, he secured them a reservation at the best table by the window and took a deep breath. Time for battle, he thought as he entered the plant room. After today, he deserved a thorough screaming-at-his-plants session to let off steam.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Aziraphale joyously flipped the sign of his bookshop to 'closed' (after only being open for an hour and chasing away two potential customers, so he felt very good about that) and checked himself in the mirror. He straightened his bow tie, fixed one stray curl and when he was pleased with his reflection, he walked out of the shop to wait for the demon. 

Yesterday's phone call had been a bit weird, but Aziraphale was looking forward to spending another day with Crowley and enjoying some afternoon tea with those delicious scones.

At 4 PM on the dot, the Bentley appeared from around the corner and stopped right in front of Aziraphale. Crowley got out of the car and walked towards Aziraphale, holding a box of chocolates in his hand.

“Hello angel”, he murmured and pressed a kiss on the shocked angel's cheek.

“W-wha”, Aziraphale stuttered, frozen on the spot. THAT was unexpected. Before he could utter another word, Crowley shoved the box of chocolates in his hand.

“From your favourite Belgian confiserie around the corner”, the demon said, looking flustered as well and looking down at his shoes.

“Uh...thank you”, Aziraphale muttered, a slight blush colouring his cheeks. “That's very nice of you.”

“Don't mention it”, Crowley replied. “Come on, I don't want us to be late.” 

With that said, he gently put his hand on the small of the angel's back and directed him towards the car. He then proceeded to open the car door to let the angel in, but the angel stopped dead in his tracks because something looked quite different.

What had previously been a regular passenger's seat from a Bentley had now turned into a quite comfortable seat with a curiously familiar tartan pattern.

“Crowley”, Aziraphale gasped. “What happened here?”

“Uh well”, Crowley replied. “Since you are the only one who sits in the car with me and no one else will, I thought I would make some changes.” He fiddled with his scarf. “If..if you don't like it I can always change it back!” Crowley said hastily.

“No! No, I-I quite like it”, the angel assured him. “It's just...I didn't expect it. But I love it! It's the same pattern as the biscuit tin.”

“I know”, Crowley murmured. 

“That's very thoughtful of you, dear”, Aziraphale smiled. “Thank you so m-”

“Ssssstop it, angel”, Crowley interjected. “Please get in, we're gonna be late.”

As soon as Aziraphale got in the car, Crowley started driving. But not in his usual bone-crushing, risk-my-life-and-everyone's-life-who-is-unlucky-enough-to-be-in-my-proximity speed, no. This time Crowley stayed in his lane, drove at a reasonable speed and actually focused on driving the car. 

If Aziraphale hadn't been alarmed before, he definitely was now. 

“What are you doing?”, he asked, which only elicited a questioning “Huh?” from the demon who still seemed to concentrate on the traffic.

“You, driving like...that”, Aziraphale gestured towards him and the car. “It's been ten minutes and we still haven't had a near discorporation experience nor have we ignored the speed limit. You have to admit that's highly unusual for you.”

“Well you have indicated many times that you feel unsafe with my driving style, dear”, Crowley answered. “So I thought, well what's one boring and long drive compared to you feeling better.”

_Dear. DEAR._ The term of endearment still rang in Aziraphale's ear. “Well..uh, I appreciate it”, he managed. “Again, that's very thoughtful of you.”

Crowley didn't say anything, but his lips curved in a slight smile. They spent the rest of the car ride in silence.

As soon as the car stopped in front of the restaurant, Crowley got out of the car and opened the car door for his angel.

Aziraphale looked up to smile at the demon when he noticed the flower in his buttonhole for the first time – it was a single Gardenia. “You're lovely” or “secret love”, his extensive knowledge of symbolism and flower language provided. Surely Crowley didn't know that...or did he?

“That's a lovely flower you have there”, Aziraphale said, instinctively taking the hand Crowley had offered to help him out of the car. “Is there any reason for it?”

“Nnuuhh, uh no”, Crowley replied hastily. “Just saw it and thought it looked nice.”

“Well it does”, Aziraphale smiled and let himself be led inside the restaurant by Crowley's hand who had returned to the small of his back. 

He still didn't know what was going on, but he decided to go with it. If Crowley felt affectionate today, he would indulge the demon. And himself, if he was being honest. He had known that he was in love with the demon for centuries, but at the same time he knew that Crowley would never be able to love him back. Aziraphale had settled for soaking up all kinds of affection he got from the demon and he had tried to be content with it, but it had become harder and harder to hold back after everything they've been through. 

But still, Aziraphale was convinced that there was no chance for them. So he took everything the demon gave him, trying to be happy with it.

..........

Aziraphale had been so lost in thought that he didn't realise that Crowley had talked to the receptionist and led him to a gorgeous little table right by a window. There was champagne and tea ready for them and right after Crowley had led him into his seat, two waiters came and brought plates loaded with little sandwiches, small cakes and pralines and his beloved scones with clotted cream and jam.

“Oh thank you”, he smiled at the waiters. “That looks absolutely delightful. Thank you so much Crowley”, Aziraphale continued. “It was such a wonderful idea of you to get afternoon tea here.”

Crowley lifted his champagne glass for a toast. “Anything for you, angel”, he said, smiling softly at the blushing angel. “I do think we deserve to indulge ourselves a little after all we've been through.”

“That's true”, Aziraphale replied, took a sip of his champagne and hummed appreciatively. “Mmmh that's delicious. Anyway, have I told you about how Shadwell called me last week?”

Crowley raised his eyebrow and shook his head slightly. “Do continue, angel. Did that old fart have any inquiries about nipples again?”

Hours passed with quiet conversations, delicious food, shared laughter and two more bottles of champagne before Aziraphale finally looked outside.

“Oh dear lord, we have gone on”, he said. “It's already dark outside!”

Crowley looked up as well, having been deeply focused in their conversation. “Look at that”, he replied. “Well, did you have a good time, dear?”

“I did”, Aziraphale smiled. “It was splendid.”

“How about I get you home safely and I'll pick you up tomorrow for lunch?” the demon asked. “I know you've been dying to try that new Japanese restaurant you told me about last week.”

Aziraphale beamed. “That sounds wonderful!”

“Well, it's a date”, Crowley said with a smile. “Let's go, angel.”

Aziraphale let himself be led by the demon again, not knowing if he had just actually heard the word “date”. He was sure he must have misheard, he told himself. Crowley helped him into the car again and they drove home in silence, Crowley being an unusually considerate driver again.

..........

When he pulled up in front of the bookshop, again Crowley was here to help him out of the car.

“So...”, the demon said, hands in his pockets and looking down at his shoes. “Pick you up tomorrow at one?”

“That would be wonderful”, Aziraphale replied warmly. “I'm looking forward to it.”

“Tell me what you think of the chocolates”, Crowley said, still looking down. “It's a new creation but I think you'll like them.”

Crowley hesitantly took a step forward, looked up and pressed a kiss on the angel's cheek again.

Crowley lingered for a moment, then he croaked “Good night, angel”, and turned around, trying to hide his flaming cheeks. “See you tomorrow.” With that said, he turned around and got back into his car.

Aziraphale was still frozen on the spot, unable to move. “Good night, Crowley”, he breathed after the car had already disappeared around the corner. He could still feel the demon's lips where they touched his cheek. Slowly, he raised his hand and grazed the spot with his fingertips. “See you tomorrow.”


End file.
